


At The Age

by osamuflrts



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osamuflrts/pseuds/osamuflrts
Summary: Hijikata ToshirouSeven syllables.16 letters.Beautiful
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Kudos: 25





	At The Age

**_At the age of 7,_ **he learned the little boy’s name. 

Hijikata Toshirou

Seven syllables.

16 letters.

Beautiful 

  
  


Gintoki’s mind found those words the moment he met Hijikata.

He found him absolutely perfect 

Hijikata was always kind to others. Everyone liked him. Kind smart and humble. Gintoki knew his heart was beating faster than usuals.

**_At the age of 13_ **

His friendship with Hijikata started to fall apart. Hijikata was the leader of the student council. He was busy with school duty. He was busy with his studies. He couldn’t have time to hang out with others nor him. Gintoki understood that, who was he to complain?

Despite his popularity, Hijikata still stayed with Gintoki from time to time and Gintoki was happy with that. 

Though there were times, Gintoki sat alone in the cafeteria. Waiting for his friend who could not come. 

_“Sorry, I’m busy :(( maybe next time okay?”_

Gintoki lost count of how many texts shared the same content.

Gintoki’s heart ached every time, he saw the familiar text.

Eventually, Gintoki had new friends, who could keep him company, but the lingering feeling was different.

**_At the age of 19_ **

He faced a new challenge.

Working studying and partying at the same time. He busted his ass to get the scholarship, those jobs paid minimum wages. Gintoki almost died of overwork himself.

Hijikata however was different.

For god sakes, Hijikata was a blast, he began to hook up with other guys, having fun in college just like a college student would do. That bastard still managed to get good grades with all parties.

While Gintoki was dying because of the stress and pressure.

Gintoki was debating. _Confess_ or not. Would that man accept this pathetic human?

His beauty his intelligence his kindness, how would someone like Hijikata accept someone like him.

He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t try to help himself with his feelings. He didn’t solve his tangle feelings. Rather wait and wait and wait until the day came. 

Heart shattered into many pieces. He felt like someone just punch him in the stomach. Nausea was rising up, ripping his throat apart. He couldn’t breathe properly.

The sight of Hijikata was happy with his new boyfriend

Gintoki hated it so much

He was alone in his old room, crying blowing his eyes out. Trying to cheer up—trying to stop emotion—trying to stop tears falling as minutes passed by. Their happiness should be his happiness, his happiness should be his happiness.

 **_At the age of 19,_ ** he was heartbroken.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
